The Career Development Program of the Mayo Clinic Breast Cancer SPORE is committed to identifying and mentoring junior faculty with the greatest potential of developing independent programs in translational breast cancer research. This will be accomplished through a rigorous review process aimed at identifying the most talented and promising candidate followed by an intensive, rigorous and effective mentoring program. The mentoring program is based on the development and optimal functioning of a Multidisciplinary Mentoring Committee led by a senior investigator with the scientific expertise and commitment to developing the next generation of translational breast cancer researchers. The Multidisciplinary Mentoring Committee will be composed of the primary mentor and the complementary clinical and/or basic investigator necessary for a comprehensive mentoring program plus a statistician. It is viewed crucial to the success of the awardee that the mentoring be ongoing and robust. This will be accomplished by close oversight by the Director of the Career Development Program of the mentoring process and progress of the awardee. The Director of the Career Development Program in turn will report to the SPORE Executive Committee and the Director of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center. This intensive oversight process was established because of the firm conviction of the SPORE Director that the development of independent investigators and translational breast cancer research is central to the SPORE mission.